ρockι's
by Haruka98
Summary: -No quiero seguir.-,-¿No le molestará?-,-No si tú no quieres.-,-¿Mentir?,-Es...mi turno."Una serie de Drabless, para SanValentín". Por y para Advanceshippier's. /AYM/.


**{LOVE/Pocky's} **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Pocky's moments.**

* * *

**Reglas **

May se encontraba mirando el horizonte, distraída y pensante. Observando el mar cristalino, admirando a Manaphy jugar con los Pokémon de los demás. Se divertía y sonreía, se veía tan feliz. Su cabello castaño, ondulándose con el viento, estaba suelto. Libre. Cerró los ojos, con su pañuelo en un puño a la altura de su pecho. Pensó en todo, pero al mismo tiempo en nada. Estaba tan tranquilo, ningún ruido la acompañaba. Y sin embargo le recordaba a alguien muy especial. Tan latoso, lo contrario simplemente la hacía acordarse de él. De sus ojos, su sonrisa. Las mejillas, rayadas. Los labios; perfectos. Y el corazón, tan puro y único. Al instante, los abrió, revelando un par de orbes zafiros tan profundos como el agua donde descansaba la embarcación, después de dos días enteros sin pisar tierra firme. La moza, May, escuchó pasos aproximarse por detrás.

Sin embargo se quedó allí, mirando su reflejo.

Ash se colocó a su lado, con un papel en la mano y una caja colorida y llamativa en la otra. Parecía frustrado, mejor dicho confundido. No lograba entender lo que las instrucciones le apuntaban en el trozo de hoja ya destrozado de tanto releer, estrujar y enrollar. La chica lo miró divertida, llamando su atención, con una risa leve y melodiosa. La miró, café contra azul. Arqueó una ceja, y reaccionó como si una voz en su interior le hubiera dicho la respuesta al oído. Secretamente, y sin delatarla, Ash colocó un palillo de masa cubierto de chocolate en la boca de la chica y repasó rápidamente el papel. Hace varias horas Brock se los había regalado, pero no sabía como utilizarlos. Con la intención de comerlas sin prestarle interés al modo de uso, Brock reprochó de_ hacerlo_ correctamente.

La castaña se sonrojó al notar el paquete, un dulce famoso entre las parejas. No retiró el chocolate de su boca, y poco le importó que su pañoleta se zafara de sus manos. Petrificada no dijo nada. Solo dejó que Ash actuara por sí sólo, aunque le costara trabajo entender.

"Parece que así está bien". Lo oyó murmurar, agitado. Lo único que quería era comerlo ya, y quien mejor que May como su _acompañante. _Se irguió frente a ella, lamiéndose los labios. Pues, quizá, si había elegido a la correcta; tenían en mismo apetito, y era su mejor amiga. Cerró los ojos y tuvo que inclinarse un poco por la diferencia de estatura, mordió una vez y paró. Impaciente porque continuara, la zafiro abrió los ojos, un poco abochornada, mirando que él no continuaba.

"¿Ash...?"

"Te toca". Murmuró, contestándole. Ella sonrió, ingenua. Así continuaron, una mordida ella y otra él. Podía sentir su respiración, y las manos de él, detrás de esos guantes negros como el cabello que se agitaba contra su delicado rostro, se movían por sus mejillas ardiendo sonrojadas. La chica sintió algo crujir, pero siguió en la misma posición; hasta sentir al chico que amaba alejarse de ella. Abrió los ojos, viéndolo lamer sus los labios, satisfecho. Había sido el mejor dulce que había probado, sin saber que tenía que besar sus labios, y lo mejor era que ahora podía comerlo sin problemas. Claro, si May aceptaba a seguir. Y si no, más para él. "Rico, ¿No?".

La chica sólo asintió, comiéndose lo que aún quedaba intacto y perteneciente a ella. Después de todo, se había enamorado porque era ingenuo, estúpido y despistado: tal y como era. Y si aún pedía su ayuda, estaría dispuesta a aceptar; porque lucharía hasta conseguir el _primer beso_ que le pertenecía a ella. El de ella, y el de él. Sólo por un chocolate, como excusa perfecta.

* * *

**Mentiras; **

"¿No le molestará... a _ella_?"

"No".Contestó, volviendo a besarle aún con chocolate en los labios."Es sólo un juego... además, ella ya no es más mi novia".

"Me acabas de decir que lo era". Reprochó molesta, separándose con las mejillas sonrojadas y un puchero en los labios. A Ash le conmovió, sonriendo. Ambos se lamieron los labios, retirándose los restos de Pocky de la comisura de éstos. Al instante comenzó a acariciar sus mejillas rojas y cálidas marcando pequeños círculos haciendo se le erizara la piel. Chocaron sus frentes, queriendo más; pero parecía ésta no quería, hasta obtener su respuesta.

"¿Sentiste celos?"Preguntó, enternecido. Ella agachó la mirada, para asentir lentamente. Ésto sólo logró hacerlo quererla más, verla diferente. Acarició ambas mejillas, y la atrajo a él. Besándola nuevamente. "Lo siento. Pero _éste juego_ es la única manera para estar junto a ti".Porque era verdad, y le gustaba saber que May lo amaba y quería solo para ella. La castaña se irguió, mirándole directamente a los ojos; había terminado con Misty, sólo para estar con ella. Y la castaña había traicionado a Drew, solo por él. No cabía más dicha en ambos al probar el sabor del pecado y de los labios mutuos.

"¿Mentir?, ¿O _el Mikado*_?" El sólo se rió.

* * *

**El último; **

Ese día a la hora de la comida, en medio del bosque callado, tranquilo, Brock, el encargado de hacerla; al terminar, había preparado una sorpresa especial para sus amigos. Después de una larga plática sobre la batalla de Ash, y el último concurso de May. De cómo cada día las comidas de Brock mejoraban, y el nuevo misterio Pokémon en los libros de Max. Todo era tranquilidad y diversión, hasta que el moreno reveló su sorpresa achocolatada. Los palillos se repartieron, cada vez el número disminuía; hasta que un par de manos se tocaron. Allí inició la pelea.

"Aléjate de _mi_ chocolate, Ash". Sentenció la castaña, mirándolo fulminante.

"Apártate tú de _él, _Balance".Un gruñido emanó de la chica.

"¿La llamó por su apellido?"Preguntó Brock, cerrando los ojos, sin lograr poder mirar. Sólo atinar a pensar en _todo _lo que podía pasar. El peliazul sólo asintió.

Después de millones de gritos e insultos improvisados, y una de sus muchas peleas típicas, cotidianas, entre Ash y May, pasaron a dormir. Ya era de noche, y nada se había logrado. El chocolate seguía intacto en su empaque, sólo, en la mochila del moreno y responsable del grupo para no tener problemas en la madrugada o a media noche. Hasta pasar una hora, la _mitad _del grupo yacía dormido en los brazos de Morfeo. En una carpa, justo al lado del moreno de ojos rasgados, Ash se escurría por allí en busca de su mochila para raptar el último Pocky que le pertenecía por derecho a él.

Hasta que topó, con algo, no le tomó importancia, si no hasta escuchar un gemido de dolor leve y femenino. Subió la mirada, bañada de obscuridad, May estaba demaciado cerca de él. Si no hubiera escuchado tanto grito ese día salir de sus labios, se hubiera sonrojado; ahora solo quería comerlo, porque era suyo. Agitado miró la caja de dulces en las manos de la castaña, y con brusquedad la sacó de la carpa junto a él para discutir, no muy lejos de allí.

"¿Qué haces?"La chica se cruzó de brazos, remarcando él había hecho lo mismo."Al entrar a la tienda de un chico das una mala impresión".

"Sólo quería choco... ¡Me has llamado pervertida, Ash Ketchum!"Se sonrojó, más que nada.

La batalla inició. Los insultos, sobrenombres, y gritos se hicieron presentes. Llenaron el bosque y penetraron los sueños de millones de Pokémon que los rodeaban; cada uno quería esa maravilla que ahora descansaba en una piedra no muy lejana a ellos tenidos en el pastizal verde, cansados y adormilados. Habían intentado millares de opciones diferentes para ganarlo justamente; La guerra de pulgares, el típico juego _Golem, papel o Scizor*, _pelea de vencidas -que claro, Ash al no querer tanto a ese chocolate como para lastimar físicamente a su mejor _anima,_ disimuló demaciado bien un empate-,etcétera.

Pero nada funcionó.

"¡Bien!"Se quejó Ash, harto y furioso."¿Qué sigue?"

"Nada. No se me ocurre otro juego más"Comentó rendida, mirando de reojo la caja. Ash la miró receloso, advirtiendo que éso aún no se había acabado. Pensaron, hasta fundirse la mente. Ash se ruborizó, al recordar el Mikado. ¿Mikado?, ese juego Japones de los palillos llamados Pocky's que si mal no recordaba era justo el que tenían enfrente. La castaña se acostó en el césped, al borde de dormir. Cerró los ojos, pero estaba al cuidado de que el azabache no se acercara a su mayor deseo.

"¿Quieres jugar un último juego?"

"Pero que sea el último..."

La castaña rodó su cabeza en el pasto, agotada esperando las reglas e instrucciones del chico. Cuando sintió algo en sus labios, el chocolate, y Ash encima de ella. No la quiso molestar, y se veía realmente linda bajo él. May se sobre saltó, al notar que el azabache mordía el otro extremo del chocolate. Se sonrojó, se le erizó la piel, sus muñecas yacían aprisionadas por las manos fornidas del _hombre_ que amaba y con el que tanto batallaba. Como único gesto, ella arqueó una ceja confundida.

"El último gana". Susurró él.

Así continuaron, hasta estar casi a tres centímetros del otro. Aunque no tuviera sentido, pues prácticamente el ganador no tendría premio, siguieron. Continuaron. Cuando Ash se detuvo, estaba a punto de ganar, pero por más que quería hacerlo, no podría, no lograba, no quería separarse de ella. Abrió los ojos, mirando el rostro bochornoso de la chica, desesperado. Aguardando alterada por él. Se volvió un mar de problemas, y negaba con la cabeza creyendo no podría soportar más.

"No quiero continuar".Dijo, entre dientes, sin dejar el chocolate a ella, clavando dagas en el corazón de la moza zafiro con cada palabra.

La chica abrió los ojos, roja a más no poder. Y aunque luciera fatal; abochornada, despeinada, alterada, sudando frío, también lucía, para él, la mujer más hermosa del mundo. Se soltó del trozo de chocolate, retirando la mirada, intentando no llorar; cerró los ojos sin querer mirarlo. Parecía que él ganaba, como siempre. No intentó soltarse, dormiría allí. Sabía que en algún momento se tendría que quitar. Éste intentó no odiarse demaciado al hacerla sollozar, apretando los dientes.

"No si tú no quieres".

Y como siempre, él era el _último_ en tener la palabra.

* * *

**Turnos; **

"Está mal".

"Ya lo _sé_, cállate".

"No deberíamos espiarlos".

"Ya lo sé. Y tanto yo como tú, queremos separarlos". Drew le dio la razón con la mirada al entrenador de Pueblo Paleta, volviendo los ojos hasta la castaña que reía junto con Ruby. Un chico que había llegado de la nada a la fiesta de May por haber ganado su primer Gran Festival. El moreno fulminó al, suponía, peliblanco. Parecían conocerse a la perfección, pues en toda la reunión, no se habían despegado. Lo oyó susurrar quién sabe qué, apuntando hacia el coordinador. Ash lo miró, sólo para no resistir más en tenerlo encima. Pues en su espionaje el peliverde se había mantenido apoyado en la espalda del pelinegro, cayendo al unísono directo al suelo.

**Trece minutos después.**

"¿Qué es éso?"Preguntaron al compás nuevamente. En toda la plática, después de ser descubiertos, habían sido bien recibidos. Nada de explicaciones, nada de enojos. Ambos miraron la pequeña aguja de masa cubierta de fresa que sostenía Ruby. Se miraron confundidos, parecía tema de _chicas_.

"Un Pocky". Otra vez, el verde y el café se encontraron, para volver las miradas al pelinegro. Era patético. Hasta cuando se lo colocó en la boca, para conectarse por medio de éste con May. Que lo admiraba sorprendida; ruborizada y apenada. Quizá había confundido las cosas el moreno, aún seguía sin sentir lo mismo por él. Lo mordió una vez, y May pareció alejarse, sin soltar aquella dulzura.

Drew fue el primero en actuar: - _pues Ash parecía estatua, petrificado_ -, empujó Ruby haciéndolo caer al suelo, y morder tres veces el dulce. Sin embargo el coordinador, Ruby, lo había envestido justamente con él lo había hecho. Mordiendo tres veces más la masa cubierta de fresa. Ash despertó, y May los miró apenada; parecían un par de niños peleando por un _juguete_... con labios. Entre sus peleas, el moreno se levantó, y carraspeó llamando su atención. Rubí, zafiro y esmeralda se posaron en él.

"Es... mi _turno_". May se ruborizó, al notar que sólo faltaban menos de tres para que _ocurriera._

* * *

**Amigas;**

"Y May, ¿Cómo fue tu primer beso?" Esa noche era de chicas. Habían organizado una pequeña fiesta y todas sus amigas se encontraban en su casa, era fin de semana y merecían un descanso después de la escuela. En eso, la castaña despertó de su ensueño, cuando Misty había tocado el tema. La miró seguida de varias risas de sus compañeras; era una de las últimas en haberlo dado, y nadie en ese cuarto se había enterado de cómo. La chica se sonrojó, recordándolo. El sabor a chocolate mezclado con el néctar de _el afortunado._ Se alzó de hombros, no había sido nada especial, ni nada tan usual.

"Déjame adivinar"White se levantó de golpe de su cama, _justamente _donde había _ocurrido, _después de abandonar la consola DS para mirarla sonriente. "Fue... ¡Con Ash-kun!" Una ola de carcajadas femeninas se oyeron, ante la declaración y el rubor de la zafiro."Y... gracias a un Pocky". Esta vez, unos delicados _"Ahww", _se oyeron por allí.

_¡Bingo!_

**~O~**_  
_

**NOTAS: - **no tan importantes, pero lean :3 -

**1.*: Mikado; **_Juego japones realizado por medio de los dulces asiáticos: Pocky's._

**2.*: Golem, papel, Scizor; **_Un juego, como el típico Piedra, papel o Tijera. _

_Gracias por leer, hecho por y para Fan's Advances._


End file.
